1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector system which includes multiple-stepped stacked housings and a holder mated with each other to constitute a three dimensional circuit
2. Description of Relevant Art
A conventional connector system, as shown in Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication of NO. H1-103168, includes internal connectors and external connectors mated with each other.
The internal connectors each include a housing; a terminal housed in the housing; wires connected to the terminal for the contact with each other. The terminal has branches in accordance with the design of the electrical circuit, with a wire being connected thereto by crimping. A connector at the termination of another wire connects another wire to one of branches.
An external connector includes conductors; a lower case housing the conductors; an upper case closing the lower case, with connector mounting parts for assembling with the housings being provided on an upper face.
In such formed connector system, housings are mated with the connector mounting parts, respectively, for the contact with the wires and conductors of the external connectors via the terminal of each housing, to constitute a circuit.
The conventional connector system, however, has the large number of the internal connectors when constituting the complicated circuit, and increases the number of wires connected to the branches, thus causing the possibility in over-enlargement and low workability of the manufacturing of the circuit due to the increment of the operation steps of the assembly.
In the connector system, in accordance with the design of the electrical circuit, the number of wires and the number of branches connected to the wires can be changed. This needs a plurality of kinds of the terminal with the different number of branches and the housings housing the terminals, thus causing high production costs. It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a connector system which facilitates to constitute a complicated circuit without over-enlargement, and reduces production costs.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides the following connector system. A first connector includes a set of stacked first housings. First housings each include side walls defining channels therebetween. The first connector includes a set of terminal units. Terminal units each include a set of first terminals. Respective first terminals are located in respective channels. One of first terminals is configured to pass through a neighboring first housing with a neighboring first terminal and to connect the neighboring first terminal. A second connector is mated with the first connector. The second connector includes a second housing holding the set of first housings. The second connector includes a second terminal housed in the second housing. The second terminal is configured to pass through the second housing and one of the first housings and to connect one of first terminals.
Preferably, first terminals each include a base sheet; and a contact sheet extending from the base sheet and having an end. The contact sheet is turned back and facing the base sheet. The contact sheet includes a first contact part raised at the end for contacting a neighboring first terminal in a neighboring first housing.
Preferably, the contact sheet includes a second contact part defining a contact hole for inserting the second terminal and contacting the second contact part with the second terminal.
Preferably, the contact hole is inclined to an insertion direction of the second terminal.
Preferably, the second contact part includes a projection projecting inside of the contact hole. The projection is configured to press the second terminal for contact, with the second terminal being inserted into the contact hole.
Preferably, the contact sheet includes a connection part configured to connect a neighboring first contact part in a neighboring first housing. The connection part includes: a press part raised from the contact sheet and defining an opening for inserting the neighboring first contact part. The press part is configured to press a side of the neighboring first contact part. The connection part includes a support part facing the press part for supporting another side of the neighboring first contact part.
Preferably, the connection part includes a protrusion on one of the press part and the support part.
Preferably, the terminal units each include a connection sheet crossing over a side wall and connecting between neighboring first terminals.
Preferably, first terminals each include a blade for displacing an insulation of an insulated wire to be contacted.